Scars
by NinjaSnail
Summary: Misaki and Usui have never have meet, until now. It has been two years since Misaki has graduated highschol, but in two years alot has changed. Our once seemingly innocent maid is now a full on undercover bounty hunter with a little of hatred deep down inside her. Will Usui be able to change Misaki, even though he is a leader of an infamous gang? Or will she be the one to change hm
1. Intro

**Without further ado, Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama, Hiro Fujiwara does!**

** Chapter 1: Captured**

It was a cold, cold night. The full moon was high up in the sky, shadowing light thourghout the small town. In the ally ways stood a human figure, lurking in the everyone else, it would have looked like this human was a young boy in his teens. But you and I know better...

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Standing in the ally, it would seem like I was some kind of murderer or burglar... But I wasn't. Lots of things had happened over the past 2 years, the Cafe shutting down, school graduation, and my mother, Suzuana, and I moving into an apartment because we couldn't afford a house.

If my dad was here, we wouldn't be in this mess! I kicked a trash can out of my rage and realized I just made a huge mistake.

"I think he's over there!" A man shouted as footsteps followed where he pointed.

Oh that's right, I forgot to mention I am being chased by thugs who wanted to get revenge on me for what I did to them last week. _Dang it!_ I don't feel in the mood for kicking butt right now! I just want to think to myself and think about my life! ugh..

I sighed and started to climb up the wall of the ally so I didn't have to run like last time.

I heard them go through the ally from where I was at and held my breath waiting for them to leave.

"Hey boss!" said one of the Gang Members, "What does this guy look like?"

I heard a slight snicker and many grunts afterwards.

"I think he has black hair, and amber eyes." he said. "But then again he does wear that eye patch all the time."

Another thing I forgot to mention... Over the past two years my apperance changed drasticlly. I had cut my hair very, very short. Short enough so I looked like a boy. I covered up one eye with an eye patch, because something else happened between those two years also... My everynight clothing included black pants, and black shirt with a black cloak around me. People in these parts of town refer to me as Raven..

"Why would you need to know what he looks like anyways?!" Said one guy in confusion.

"Because I think he is on the roof..."

I snapped out of my fantasy and looked over in the direction of the gang. One was pointing at me as they all stared.

I stood up and looked at them, accepting that my cover was blown. "GET HIM!" one shouted as the all scurried over to the wall I was on top of. They tried to climb it, but it was no use.

_Ha Ha suckers!_ I thought to myself as I was about to leave. That was when they started stacking things up to make a makeshift ladder to get up the wall. Crap.

I started to run across the rooftops, knowing they were close behind me. That was when the block of houses ended, and any step further would result in falling 5 stories and going splat on the ground.

But of course, I knew what to do...

**Thug's P.O.V**

YES! We finally got this guy trapped! Not even a guy like him could jump off a tall building and leave without a limp, or fractured leg! We might actually get praise from our gang's leader, who was at the abandoned warehouse, all the way across town. I pulled out a gun, and pointed it at the man we needed to capture and said,

"Surrender, you have no choice!"

The guy just stood there, smirking at us like we were complete idiots!

"You are trapped just give up, make any attempt and I will shoot you!" I said once again, over confident.

"It's been nice fellas." The Man said with a huge tone of "cool" in his voice. "But I am afraid I must be leaving now."

He backed further to the edge of the roof, still facing us and fell backwards, plumeting to the ground.

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Mwhahah! I couldn't help but laugh at the way their faces looked as I fell backwords off the roof. Misaki:2 Thugs:0 !

Of course I didn't just commit suicide. I saw an umbrella opened up for a host's clubs outside tables. I did a 360 in the air so I was facing the umbrella, and when I was near it, I grabbed it and swung to the patch of grass and did an impct roll to brace the fall. Best escape ever!

I felt a smile creep up on my face, but it instantly faded as soon as I realized where I was. Girls from hotels surrounded me and kept begging me to come have fun with them, but I refused as quickly as possible and ran all the way to a place no one would expect me to be in.

I arrived at the place that held so many memories, and instantly began to have those flashbacks that haunted. Here was the place I once was happy...

_Maid Latte_. It was abandoned, and empty. It had been empty for at least 3 years, and no one had bothered to accually buy it because off the reputaion it had.

I realized I had to hurry up and go inside, or else the thugs might track me down or spot me again. I slipped in throught the back door that was always looked, but I still had the key.

**In the Cafe**

Misaki locked the door as soon as she got inside, it was cold and dark, but she didn't mind. She began to take off her clothes and change into something so no one could recognize her. She seemed to become very good at disguise. The tough years had toughened her, and made her improve three skills:

1.) How to Disguise

2.) How to Hide things and keep secrets

3.) How to Lie

Eventually she was done with changing into her disguise, and began to shove her other clothes into a big purse she usually left in the Maid Latte. Her outfit was something completly different than what she on earlier. It was a blue dress, strapless and had a neckless on with a fairy on it. The dress went just above her kness. She had also had taken off the eyepatch she always wore, and put in blue contact lenses, so that her eyes were a different color. When she put the contact lense into that one eye she had covered with an eyepatch, she didn't look into a mirror... The memories would have flooded to her. She put in Hair extensions to make her hair longer, and did this all IN ONLY 5 MINUTES! (remember our Misaki is super human after all tee-hee)

When she was ready to go. She left the big purse in a place well hidden in the cafe, and went outside the back door and locked it. She began to walk home when she noticed a gang walking down the allyway she was in. She quickly ran ahead of them, knowing it would be very suspicious if she was found. But that was when they spotted her.

**Thug's P.O.V**

Dang it! Almost had him there! If only he was slower or something! I slammed my fist into a wall of the ally. The gang and I were walking around trying to find the man we almost got, but failed! It was kinda like half-us-lookin and half-us-trying-to-make-an-excuse-to-why-we-lost-hi m kinda thing. I was so heart broken, and could really go for some adult magazines right now. That's when we saw her... A girl walking quickly away from us, trying to run maybe.

"Hey guys, lets have some fun tonight." I said as I pointed at the girl running from us.

The others smirked and put their perverted minds to on mode. We started to stalk the girl, and waited for her to end up somewhere no one could see.

She did go somewhere where no one could see...

She was cornered in the ally, It was 6 of us guys about to have the best time ever!

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Shoot! I turned around to be surrounded by 6 guys, my age, and they were the same thugs from before! The ones that chased me! Dang it! Now what?

I remained calm knowing any attempt of running away would be useless and would give them a weird fettish... Okay BE CALM!

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as polietly as I could.

"Yeah. You could actually." One said and the others smirked knowing what he meant.

"What is it you want sir?" I played dumb while scanning my surroundings for an escape.

"You know girl, It's pretty late and you are out here alone, where no one can see. It is a dangerous time and place for a girl such as yourself." He said taking at least 5 steps closer to me.

_What a confident, arragont son of a ! #$%.. If only he knew who I was, he would shut up and run away to mommy..._

"Sir, I don't understand, why would anyone do anything to me... Even if they did I could protect myself and get away. Thank you for your concern though." I smiled knowing this was my only chance. I started to walk away, until he stopped me by placing his hand on my breast.

I jumped back, starting to getting VERY VERY MAD! THE NERVE HE HAS!

"It wasn't concern," he said seductivlly as he began to move closer, "It was an explanation of what will happen to you" He was close enough, I could just headbutt him right now!

That was when they all started to come at me. I guess I will have to kick butt afterall. I headbutted the one who was talking smack and he got a bloody nose and passed out.

The whole gang stopped and stared at their leader, who was now unconsious and mumbling the song _The Wheels on The Bus_.

"You little wench!" A gang member shouted as he grabbed my arm and yanked me to the ground. He caught me with my guard off.. Dang...

He pinned me to the floor while the other members helped him. Soon I was in a position that no girl would like to be in, especially when you are in a dress..

The guy who tackeled me pulled out a knife, and licked it. He was hovering above my lower area, straddling me. "Fiesty one arn't you?" he said as he began to drag the knife across the middle part of my dresses chest area. I squirmmed but couldn't move because the guy sitting on one of my arms was a fat-ass.

I guess this is the first time I will get gang banged.. I struggled at the thought of it... When I heard a smoothing voice call out, "Hinta!"

The man on top of me jumped as he heard his name. "B-boss" he stammered.

"What the hell are you doing to a poor, defense-less girl!" The voice shouted across from the ally.

"I-I, We just wanted s-some fun."

I couldn't take this anymore, even though my dress was cut and my bra was hanging out I took advantage of this moment, just like he did with mine.

I kneed him right in the balls, and he instantly fell over. Fight time, is now... I hit the guy sitting on one of my arms and he flew over straight into a wall. The fatty on my arm moved and scurried over quickly to the voices direction. YOU BETTER RUN!

The others all ran, while the guy that got kicked in the balls crawled away.

Before anything else happened I ran as fast as I could out of the allyway, and away from the voice, and the thugs.

I smiled in triumph.. I knew I couldn't go home yet, they might have followed me..

But I knew a good hidding place. At the thought I smiled..

Misaki:3 Thugs:0

**Misaki: wow I am bad ass**

**Me: ~Pughhhhh~**

**Misaki: What's wrong are you hurt?!**

**Me: No.. I just spent 3 hours writing this thing... **

**Misaki: IF you push yourself like that then you will get sick!**

**Me: WHAT THE READER WANTS IS WHAT THE READER GETS! *stands up completly refreshed***

**Misaki: Wow that didn't take long...**

**Me: What?**

**Misaki: I knew you were acting the whole time..**

**Me: no I wasn't It really did take like 3 hours!**

**Misaki: uh-huh keep talking...**

**Me: Is this about Usui not being in this chapter?**

**Misaki: HELL NO! *Blushes***

**Me: Yes it is.. Don't deny it :)**

**Misaki: NOOOOOO! **

**Me: well anyways don't worry Usui will come here soon so you guys can have many make-out scenes :)**

**Misaki: Stop you are so embarrassing!**

**Me: I try**

**Anyways guy, I hope you liked this. Please review, and share, and keep breathing, because this is not ended yet! I will make a new one soon, so hold on tight! Love you all!**


	2. Terribly Short

NOTICE!** Alot of people are saying that I am copying LegitAnimeVortex... I am not. I am actually LegitAnimeVortex, I forgot my password and stuff. Alot has happened in the past months so I rather not state all the details, that is why I didn't upload. If you don't belive me that's your problem. Besides that, I am sorry I forgot to mention this in my other story. Yeah..**

**Chapter 2: Wide Eyes**

It was a long night. After the whole gang ordeal, I had ran straight to Maid Latte, where I could organize my thinking. They may have followed to apologize, but I didn't want them to follow. I waited at the Latte. It seemed to be waiting for hours. I looked at the clock, 12:34. I had been there for only 30 minutes.

I needed to get home, I knew my mom was already asleep, exhasted from work. She wasn't worried about me anymore, not after I showed her how I could take care of myself by beating up a group of 10 men.

But there was also, Suzana... She had graduated, being to smart for her own good and skipping 2 years without a problem. She is still only 16, leaving me to be 19.

I remembered how my dress was, and how my bra was exposed, but I didn't care. In times of trouble, modesty and shame kinda leave you. I started to head out, locking the back door, and began to run home. My home was now an apartment, since my family had to move out because we couldn't afford it. I lived on the 6th floor, apartment number 279B. That ment I had to run all the way up the stairs since the elevator was broken down.

_ 1st floor, 2nd floor, 3rd floor, 4th floor, 5th floor.. One More to go!_ Rushing to my apartment , a door suddenly swung open. Since I was rushing, I didn't have time to stop, and my face slammed into the door. I fell on the ground, right on my butt. I was about to kill the guy who opened the door.

"Oww..." I said still on the floor squinting my eyes and rubbing my head.

A figure looked over, as if just now noticing he just hit someone with his door. "Oh, well you shouldn't be running down the hall." That was when I saw what he looked like. He had blonde hair, emerald eyes, and was very, very tall.

I didn't care how hot this guy looked, I was furious for how rude he was.

"EXCUSE YOU! I am sorry but I had a rough day today and i am kinda in a hurry!"

His emerald eyes seemed to spark, like he suddenly remebered something. I was still on the floor, but when his eyes trailed up my dress and to the cut that exposed my bra, he seemed definatly sure he knew me from somewhere.

Gosh I can read people like a book.

"Well good day to you sir!" I shouted furiously. What a creep.

I ran back to my apartment, not being able to shake off what just happened...


	3. Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama Hiro Fujiwara does. **

** Chapter 3: Hunting**

"Taidima!" I whispered as soon as I got into my house. It was dark so logically speaking, my mom and Suzana were asleep.

My mind kept thinking about the strange guy. He seemed to notice me from somewhere, or at least thought he did. I shut my mind down, not wanting to continue thinking, I was tired enough as it was. As I walked over to the couch to fall alseep, I noticed my mom was there instead. I sighed a heavy sigh. She knew I didn't like it when she slept there. I was supposed to. She works all day at the Day-Care, while I beat up thugs and get my money. Besides, she gets serious back pains when she sleeps on the couch, and I don't want her to feel that.

"When will you learn." I whispered, staring at my mom's face. She seemed so relaxed, but I knew she was having trouble sleeping.

Hardly any of us sleep well anymore.

I picked up my mom, and set her on her bed, right next to Suzana.

"Oh, my family would be a mess without me." I chuckled quietly as I pulled Suzana's glasses off of her sleeping face.

After tucking in my mom, I went to the little closet we all shared, and changed into my pajamas. I loved my P.J's because they were so comfy and free. (My PJ's are just a tank top and shorts btw). I sat on the couch and looked at the time, 1:04 am. I got home earlier than usuall I thought to myself as I tucked myself in with the small blanket I had since I was 3.  
_Goodnight, see you in the morning._ I thought as I drifted on to sleep.

**Unknown P.O.V**

Hmm... I could have sworn that I have seen that one girl somewhere. It has been at least 20 minutes since that girl slammed into the door, and I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"USUUUUUUIIIII!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a very drunk Hinta calling out my name.

"Where did you even get the beer?" I asked. The last time I checked my fridge it only contained milk and an apple.

"Ikku went out and bought us some!" Hinta said as he hiccupped between words.

I looked over to see the rest of the gang, drunk and playing scrabble, execpt they were spelling out inapproprate words I shouldn't say in a "T" rated story.

"You guys," I said a little annoyed at what they were doing. "Every single time you fail at an assignment I give you, you just get drunk! I seriously think I go WAY to easy on you!"

I sighed and sat back down on the couch. _Why can't they do anything right? _I took a hard look at the gang, all drunk, but I noticed Hinta, staring at me akwardly.

_Akward 5 minute stare time_

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just thinking," Hinta started to blush as he began to talk. "You look really _cute_ when you are angry."  
"Okay guys no more beer for you." I said, but as soon as I did Takashi began to hug the beer bottles in his arms.

"No Waaaaaaaaay!" Takashi said giving me an angry glare. "YOU MADE US NOT ABLE TO DO THINGS TO THAT ONE GIRL!" Moments after that he began to blush, so did the rest of the group.

"I can't even belive you all even tried to do that to that one gir-" My sentence was cut off when I suddenly remembered who that one girl in the hallway was. What was I an idiot!? The cut up dress, flushed face, her rushing to her room, HOW COULD I MISS IT?!

"Usui what are you doing?" asked Natsume as he pet my cat gently, holding it in his arms like a doll.

"IDIOTS!" I suddenly scream out. They all jumped in fear as I turned towards them with a demon aura. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A GRIL LIKE THAT?!"

"Sorry Usui, We are sorry!" They all began to bow in unison.

"You should not be apoligizing to me, you need to apoligize to her."  
They all looked at each other not knowing what to do. It was embarrasing to apoligize to someone that you almost... gang banged.

"But Usui-" They all began to whine.

"No buts. You are all apoligizing tommorow."

_Next Chapter Due TOMMOROW! To be continued... ha I had to speed type this_


End file.
